


Make My Wish Come True

by SayuriRoseKandoit



Category: Glee
Genre: Christmas, Holidays, Kissing, M/M, Romance, Songfic, Spiritual
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-04-15
Updated: 2011-04-15
Packaged: 2017-10-18 03:18:52
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 913
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/184415
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SayuriRoseKandoit/pseuds/SayuriRoseKandoit
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"Of course Puck had to dedicate the most amazing Christmas song by Mariah Carey to him."</p>
            </blockquote>





	Make My Wish Come True

It was definitely the Holiday season in Lima, Ohio. One definitive way to tell was that there was at least a foot of snow on the ground, courtesy of the storm that had blown in overnight. That meant no school. For Kurt, however, it meant more time to do his Christmas shopping. That was exactly why he was at the north Towne Square Mall Shopping Center in Toledo at 11 o' clock in the morning. His dilemma was finding a suitable Christmas present for Puck.

Puck was by no means expensive but Kurt felt that, as his boyfriend, he should at least get Puck a nice Christmas present. Kurt had looked at everything that Puck may have liked and then some. Everything was either too feminine or, in Puck's words, "make me look like a pansy". Ugh, the nerve of that boy! Sometimes Kurt wondered why he loved the arrogant Jew.

Kurt was at his wit's end when he finally stumbled into the first place Puck would've gone into: Game Stop. Kurt knew that Puck had an X-Box 360, a Wii, and a PS3. So why exactly …..? And then Kurt saw why he walked into the over-crowded game store. There were 5 games that Puck had asked for: Call of Duty: Black Ops, Need for Speed: Hot Pursuit, Medal of Honor, Assassin's Creed: Brotherhood (all for his X-Box and PS3), and Halo Reach. And so…..4 hours of shopping and almost $600 worth of games later….Kurt Hummel was finally on his way back home to Lima.

After getting on I-75 South, Kurt tuned the radio to whatever he could get. It didn't matter since majority of all the radio stations were playing Christmas songs. However, by the time he reached the outskirts of Lima, he heard the DJ announce that a caller named Puck was dedicating a song to 'my beautiful lover'. Kurt's eyes went wide when he heard the starting chords for Mariah Carey's "All I Want For Christmas Is You".

 _I don't want a lot for Christmas_

 _There is just one thing I need_

 _I don't care about the presents_

 _Underneath the Christmas tree_

 _I just want you for my own_

 _More than you could ever know_

 _Make my wish come true_

 _All I want for Christmas_

 _Is you_

Kurt couldn't help but smile. Of course Puck had to dedicate the most amazing Christmas song by Mariah Carey to him. But there was a bag sitting in the car with him that he knew would only make Puck even happier with him and want him all the more.

 _I don't want a lot for Christmas_

 _There is just one thing I need_

 _And I don't care about the presents_

 _Underneath the Christmas tree_

 _I don't need to hang my stocking_

 _There upon the fireplace_

 _Santa Claus won't make me happy_

 _With a toy on Christmas Day_

 _I just want you for my own_

 _More than you could ever know_

 _Make my wish come true_

 _All I want for Christmas is you_

 _You baby_

Kurt laughed at the irony of Puck hanging a stocking upon the fireplace. Puck was Jewish, and yet he celebrated Christmas like it was a common thing to do. Puck had no idea what other kind of Christmas presents Kurt had up his sleeve (or in his pants for that matter!)

 _Oh I won't ask for much this Christmas_

 _I won't even wish for snow_

 _And I'm just gonna keep on waiting_

 _Underneath the mistletoe_

 _I won't make a list and send it_

 _To the North Pole for Saint Nick_

 _I won't even stay awake to_

 _Hear those magic reindeer click_

 _'Cause I just want you here tonight_

 _Holding on to me so tight_

 _What more can I do?_

 _Baby all I want for Christmas is you_

 _You_

'Well…at least the snow is already here' thought Kurt. Maybe then he'll actually want to stay inside for once.

 _Oh all the lights are shining_

 _So brightly everywhere_

 _And the sound of children's_

 _Laughter fills the air_

 _And everyone is singing_

 _I hear those sleigh bells ringing_

 _Santa won't you bring me the one I really need?_

 _Won't you please bring my baby to me?_

 _Oh I don't want a lot for Christmas_

 _This is all I'm asking for_

 _I just want to see my baby_

 _Standing right outside my door_

 _Oh I just want you for my own_

 _More than you could ever know_

 _Make my wish come true_

 _Baby all I want for Christmas is_

 _You baby_

Kurt pulled off the highway and onto Findlay Road. When he came to a turn at Jackson St, he made a left, going towards McKinley. He reached Elm St and made a left, pulling into the first house after the third street's driveway. He was finally home.

Walking in with his purchases in hand, he heard the last verses of the song being sung. He laid down the bags and walked into the living room. There, lying across the couch, was Noah Puckerman clad in a santa suit and holding what looked to be mistletoe.

 _All I want for Christmas is you baby_

 _All I want for Christmas is you baby_

 _All I want for Christmas is you baby_

Upon seeing Kurt, Puck got up, walked behind the couch and held the mistletoe above his and Kurt's heads.

"Merry Christmas, Kurt." Was all that was said before Kurt was left breathless, thanking Mariah Carey for her love of Christmas.


End file.
